Companies develop applications and websites that use Web technologies for both desktops and mobile devices. Currently, there is an increasing focus on mobile devices implemented as so-called “mobile first” strategies. While the number of web browsers and the hardware specification for desktops is comparably clear, the number of target mobile devices and the software environments in the market is huge and growing at an ever increasing speed.
Therefore, the options for testing applications and websites are limited to a selection of operating systems, web browsers, web browser versions, device capability, etc. This may lead to an uncertainty whether or not an application or website is rendered properly on a given device used by targeted end-users, i.e., by the customers and partners of companies using a specific application or website.
Users have a low tolerance for applications and websites that are flawed. This includes backing implemented responsive web designs and broken layouts. Furthermore, users rarely make use of typical feedback channels, e.g., feedback forms or e-mail addresses of technical support.
Thus, although end-users expect error-free webpages on any given mobile device, developers are challenged by the exploding number of mobile devices—including software environments—in light of mobile devices that are introduced into the market after the website has been launched.